Shinso Moon Slayer
by Supreme Dragon Dude
Summary: Now that he isn't powerless, Ichigo makes a promise to attend a new school without complaint. How will he fair when falls head over heels with a the beauty Moka Akashiya? How will the halls of Yokai Academy change with him around? And what's this war going on in the monster world? Ichigo x Moka x Inner M. Takes place before "The Lost Agent" Arc Vampire/Fullbring Ichigo...for now


**I do not own bleach or Rosario+Vampire**

The rain pelted the bus window. The road sleeked with water; the dark clouds rolling with a bellow.

Yup, just a normal rainy day for a normal orange haired human riding a school bus.

"**So…"** the creepy bus driver began. **"You're going to Yokai Academy, huh? I should warn you though…Yokai Academy is a **_**scary **_**place."**

Ichigo responded with a nod and turned to watch the walls of a tunnel blur by.

Ever since finding out that his powers were never lost, life's been crazy.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Months passed after the war with Aizen. Since that day, Ichigo fell into a depressed routine. Wake up, eat, go to school, come home, eat again, and sleep. The poor teen was a shell of his former self. One day, Isshin thought enough was enough. One way or another, he will have his son back. Just in time to catch his son walking out the door, he grabbed his shoulder._

"_Meet me at Urahara's shop after school. I need to tell you something."_

_Hopefully expecting an emotion besides a calm straight one, he was disappointed when Ichigo nodded and left._

_Later that day, Ichigo knocked one the Urahara Shoten._

"_Why, hello Mr. Kurosaki, pleasure seeing my favorite customer here at my shop. Isshin is already in the training room so let's not keep him waiting." Opening the hatch, Kisuke jumped down into the ground. "Well what are you waiting for Mr. Kurosaki?"_

_The only reason why Ichigo didn't jump down was because the fall would most likely kill him. It only reminded Ichigo that he didn't have his powers. It took a few minutes to climb down the latter and touch the floor. Looking around, Ichigo noticed every rock he had ever cut, every groove and every trench he had created back then._

"_This way." Kisuke beckoned._

_The two rounded around a large boulder and stopped where a table, the hot springs, and a large coffin stood. Isshin and Yoruichi sat at the table sipping cups of tea. _

"_Have a seat, Son."_

_Ichigo pulled up a chair and sat down. He never even acknowledged the presence of Yoruichi. A mask of no emotion adorned his face._

"_Ichigo…you didn't lose all your powers."_

"…"

_His reaction was something they never expected: rage._

"_Don't you dare fuck with me…I sacrificed all my powers and that's that. There's no gaining them back. So don't sit here in my face and tell me lies." In a burst of speed, Ichigo had quickly grabbed his Dad's shirt and pulled him out of his chair with his eyes flashing from brown to red to gold. His teeth were bared in an ugly snarl._

'_It looks like it is happening. My time couldn't have been better.' Isshin thought to himself._

"_Just take a look at yourself. No normal human could've possible moved that fast."_

"_It's just my physical capabilities transferred to my human body. Everything I forged in battle from my Shinigami life is still here…except my spiritual pressure." Ichigo denied._

"_Sorry, but you're are both correct and incorrect." Kisuke stepped in. "You are correct in the statement where you said that everything you forged in battle is still there, however, your spiritual pressure is very much there. It's just extremely small at the moment and locked away. We're here to help you unlock it so you may recover-"_

"_How…How do I unlock them? I don't care for the risks or the explanation. Just tell me how."_

_A grim shadow crossed his face. These people said they have a way to regain his powers and he sure as hell will get the answers out of them._

"_All you have to do is drink this." Kisuke pulled out a glass flask with a red liquid inside. Yoruichi, Isshin and Kisuke smiled when the signature scowl on his face. Maybe there was hope…_

"_I have to drink blood?"_

"_Sadly, yes. This is blood taken from a Shinso Vampire, Alucard, and your mother." explained Kisuke with his scientific side kicking in. _

"_Wait a minute, my MOTHER? Wasn't she a human?"_

"_Yes she was…for the most part." Isshin stated. "She was human but, like you, she ended up a hybrid at a young age. Masaki's father was the very Alucard you hear in the legends; blood thirsty, viscous, power hungry. He was sealed away centuries ago when the dark lords joined together and defeated him. Now the Shinso blood line is passed down to you. You are 1 of 4, including your mother that possesses it. You say you don't have power but all you have to do is drink this and hop in that coffin right over there."_

_Kisuke Urahara produced a fan from nowhere and hid behind it. "Because in the movies, all great vampires slept in coffins! While you transform, you have to stay in there for 2 weeks. After that, we're sending you somewhere nice. Think of it like a vacation. When the time is up, we will let you out. All you have to do is bring your Shinigami badge with you and you're all set to go. Now drink up." He handed the flask over to Ichigo's hands. A new expression crossed his face: thoughtfulness. As Ichigo understood more and more that his powers weren't gone, his old personality slowly but surely began to seep back into place. _

"_Nothing to lose now. Bottoms up." The blood trickled down his throat and he struggled not to gag. When it was empty, he threw the close to the floor. Immediately, pain wracked around his body. _

"_Grahhhhhhhh!"_

_His eyes flashed between red and gold once again with reiatsu swirling around him in a circle of blue. His hair bled to silver with black tips and small black streaks. The canine teeth extended and grew to even sharper points. _

"_Get him in the coffin!" Yoruichi, who remained quiet all that time Shunpo'd over and threw him into the coffin. With a snap, the lid door closed, locking the ever transforming Ichigo in for 2 weeks. _

_**-2 Weeks Later-**_

_2 weeks past and they entered back into the basement. Kisuke was intrigued, Isshin was grinning like an idiot, and Yoruichi looked anxious. Once the coffin was in sight, they hid behind a rock and Kisuke took out a remote control from his robe and a tub of blood in fore he knew the thirst was coming. _

"_Isshin, would you care to do the honors?" he asked innocently._

"_Don't mind if I do." A wide smile adorning his goat-like face._

_The Flash Goddess simply rolled her eyes in annoyance. _

_Clicking the button, the lid popped off with a hiss. Where was Ichigo? The shadows of the coffin obscured everything inside. A blur sped by and Yoruichi found a set of fangs sinking into her neck. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. Sharp nails slightly dug into her back, erecting a soft moan. Ichigo pierced her neck and began lapping at the rich blood flowing into his mouth while his Shunpo mentor cooed his name._

"_Ichi…go…" _

_Grunting, Ichigo finally let go and licked the wound. A shiver ran down her spine as he did so. _

_Realization suddenly struck him. _

"_Oh my god Yoruichi...I'm so sorry…I didn't...I…" shame crossed his new features. His hair had grown back to Dangai length. His body structure returned as well as his determined eyes, which were both blood red with slits for pupils. His hair was now completely silver with black tips. In his right hand, the Shinigami badge sparked and oozed a small amount of black and red reiatsu. Lightning cackled and sparked around his left arm and a strange red light glowed were his feet touched._

"_It's okay. You must've been really thirsty. I don't mind sharing a bit of blood. I'll just have you repay me later on." She said with a wink. Blushing, the orange vampire turned away with his arms crossed. _

_Kisuke and Isshin gave each other a look that spoke of success and a mental message crossed between them. _

'_It looks like it worked.'_

'_Thanks Kisuke. I owe you one'_

_Deciding to stop Yoruichi from teasing his son to death, Isshin wrapped his arm around his neck and tried to give him a noogie…only to get shocked to a crisp._

"_Damn Son…*cough*… you could've killed me like that! How are you going to get a girlfriend if you shock them?! Oh Masaki. Why must destiny play my son so, in the art of love?"_

"_Want another shock? I suggest you be quiet."_

_Ichigo wiped the blood from his chin his chin and turned to Kisuke. _

"_I need to use your training room again. I need to become stronger. I can't really control my lightning as you can see. So I was hoping while I'm at is, Yoruichi could teach me that Shunko trick. Besides, wherever the hell you're sending me must be an asylum or something. Gotta be prepared for the worst, right?"_

_Kisuke cried crocodile tears on his knees. "Do you not trust me?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Aw man…" Composure back to normal, the shop keeper hid behind his fan. "Any who, the bus doesn't come for a week or so, so use that time now to train. Good luck Mr. Kurosaki, you're gonna need it."_

_**-Flashback over-**_

Ichigo walked on the road path to the massive school in the distance. The rain clouds had long ago passed. The environment was strange but he wasn't complaining. The red sea was odd but it had a normal atmosphere around it. Sure the trees were dead but hey, maybe they liked Halloween a lot. The calm silence was broken by a high pitched scream.

'Seriously? I literally just got here. Damn you universe.'

The young vampire disappeared in an impressive display of green light. The trees and environment around blurred and suddenly came to a complete stop. A deformed monster…thing…had a long slimy tongue wrapped around a pink haired girls; who was trying to break free.

"Somebody help me!"

"Oi bastard, didn't anybody tell you to pick on someone your own size?" Ichigo came from behind and empowered his fist then slammed it into the monsters stomach with resonating force. Due to the damage, it dropped the girl and Ichigo was able to catch her bridal style.

"Hey you okay? You must've been scared. Don't worry about anything now. I'll handle this."

The girl had large awed eyes that stared into his rugged features. Behind them, the monster wobbled back onto its feet and flexed his muscles. "Who the hell are you? That doesn't even matter. I'll show you not to fuck with a Yokai of my level. Die filthy scum!"

'I don't have time for this.' The Shinso Vampire caught the punch in one hand and raised his unoccupied arm. "Sayonara you ugly excuse for a monster." A large bolt of lightning flashed and the monster crashed into the nearby trees burnt to a black crisp.

Now since that was over with, Ichigo made his way back to the girl.

"Sorry you had to see that." He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I still can't control it all that well. My names Ichigo Kurosaki and no, it does not mean strawberry. What's yours?"

"Moka Akashiya." Moka blushed in embarrassment.

"Moka huh? It sounds like a pretty name. Well Moka I'll be seeing you around. I can't be late on my first day. From now on, I'll protect you from people like him. Later gator."

Ichigo left the blushing Moka and sprinted to the academy with his thoughts on her.

'She sure was cute…'

Deep within his soul, a certain Hollow laughed his ass off.

"**I can't wait to black mail King. Oh this is too damn good. Wait until the Old Man hears about this!" **Shiro maniacal moment changed to a serious expression.

"**Soon, soon we'll be fighting together again. And when we do, it won't be about King or horse, no, it'll be a new start…Partner."**

"Good morning Class! Today we have a new student, so let's make him feel welcome! Come on in!"

Ichigo opened the door and made his way to the white board. The males of the room snickered and whispered things about his hair color.

"If you got something to say, why don't you say it to my face?" A scowl now in place and flaring his power, the students dared not speak.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 16 years old and no, I do not die my hair. I like Shakespeare and Kendo. It's my pleasure meeting you all."

"Thank you Ichigo. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. Why don't you go take a seat next to Akashiya?" the cat lady said. He didn't know if she realized this but the teacher was showing a bit more cleavage than he would've liked.

As his feet echoed to his seat, the class erupted into soft murmuring.

"Did you see his scowl? That was scary shit man." Said one if the student.

"Yeah I agree…" the second student took out his agenda.

"Wait dude, why do you have your agenda?"

"Cuz I'm marking all the days Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What for?"

"So I can always remind myself not to mess with him."

"…"

Anyways, the orange undercover Vampire sensed a sort of danger suddenly approaching.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned his head at the sound of his name being called.

"Moka?"

"Ichigo!"

"Gahh!" The strawberry soon found himself in a bone crushing hug from a new friend. "Moka, I…need…air…" **(A/N: sorry guys but Ichigo has died from a hug and the story may no longer continue…just kidding :D)**

Moka stopped when Ichigo went limp on her hold. "Ichigo! Wake up! I'm sorry!"

Said person cracked an eye open and smirked. "Gotcha."

"Ichigo is a meanie…" she pouted.

'She looks cute…dammit bad Ichigo. You just met her and you're letting your hormones get loose.'

Laughing at his little prank, he patted her head in affection which caused the female half of the class to grow a dark evil aura.

"If you too are done flirty, could you take a seat?" Shizuka Nekonome asked kindly. The "couple" both blushed and took their respective seats.

"Great! Now let's begin the lesson! As you know, there are both monsters and humans living on this earth."

'You forgot Hollows, Shinigami, Bounts, Quincy's, Vizards, Sinners, and god know what else is out there.' Ichigo thought with a hint of amusement.

"However, the humans are the dominant race. So what do we monsters need to do? Coexist me the of course! Which brings us to the 1st and 2nd rules of this Academy: Never show your true monster forms unless it is absolutely needed."

"I really don't see the need to obey such boring ass rules. Why do we have to coexist with those weaklings anyway? I would just devour them." A student with brown, greasy hair flicked a tongue. He body language us screamed foolishness.

"What are you and idiot?" Ichigo interjected. "Never mind, don't answer that I might catch your brand of stupidity."

"What did you say? You can't tell me what to do! I am Saizou!"

"And I don't care. You seem to have forgotten who it was that kicked your ass earlier. Don't make me do it again. All your bullshit talk about being the strongest is just fleeting dreams. There's no way you can defeat the humans as you are now. For one thing, they produce at fast rates and have high class technology that could blow you to smithereens. That's not even the worst part. While it takes you centuries to adapt, we humans- I mean the humans can do it much faster. You are like dust in the in wind against them." The class was silent. They had no idea that humans could be so dangerous.

"Tsk, for someone like you, they can be dangerous. That fight we had was just a fluke. You're probably some half breed monster." He retorted.

"And what if I am? It doesn't change the fact that I'm stronger."

"You bastard." Saizou was pissed. "Let's settle this here and now!" before everyone's eyes, he transformed into his monster self.

"You just broke both rule #1 and #2, time for you punishment."

"Bring it you strawberry son of a-"

"No!" Moka yelled. "I don't want you to fight. Why can't we all just be friends? Can't you let what happened slide, Saizou?"

'After he tried to rape and forces her, she still is concerned with this guy? She's either one forgiving person or just a plain fool.'

Saizou grew a wicked smile. "Friends? Who needs them? Why try and be friends when we can me _more _than that, Moka Akashiya. I honestly don't know why a sexy babe like you is associating with vermin like him. Just sit back and watch. Once I'm done making mincemeat out of him me and you are gonna have some _fun_."

Frightened, Moka took a step back in fear. To calm her down, Ichigo washed his energy over her.

"Remember what I said, Moka. I won't let this guy do anything to you. I promise."

Eyed brimming with determination, Ichigo jumped onto the windowsill and looked at Saizou.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Show me that strength you're so damn proud of."

Saizou growled and lunged after him.

"Class, we'll be taking a short field trip outside. Line up single file and let's watch the mayhem!"

What the hell is wrong with this teacher?

"This should be good enough." They had stopped where Ichigo had first met Saizou. The damage was gone which was a wonder, but that can be answered later on.

"Let's go this over with." Ichigo got into his battle ready stance with his fists raised.

Saizou didn't need to be told twice and charged like a wild maniac. Big mistake. Ichigo used his battle trained skills to easily duck and his arm and flicked his neck.

"That's one time I could've killed you."

Furious beyond all reason, Saizou ripped a tree from the ground and held it like a baseball bat. "I'll squish you like a bug!"

With each swing, Ichigo evaded everything. "Dammit, why can't I hit you?!"

"Doesn't matter why you can't hit me. Let's make a deal. If you can survive for 15 more seconds. I'll show you my true form."

'He's still in his human form and yet he's beating me!'

"I'll make you eat those words, Kurosaki!"

The class had finally shown to the fight and sat down on the hill to watch. Ichigo didn't have a scratch on him but Saizou didn't as well. Moka ran ahead and got even closer, to the point where she can see their faces.

"You can do it, Ichigo!"

'Idiot! What is she doing here?'

Moka didn't even have the time to blink when her body exploded into pain.

"Ha-ha, stay down pink headed bitch! I'll be done shorty-"

Now it was Saizou's turn to be left speechless and in pain. Ichigo had snapped and kneed him in the stomach.

"Moka, are you okay?" he was kneeling at her side with the softest expression of concern.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine I think. The pains already gone so don't worry." She said with a small blush due to how close he was.

"No. It's not okay. He will pay." Standing up, Ichigo focused into Saizou with slight hate.

'I don't know why I'm so angry…I don't know why I hate that pained emotion she has…all I know is that I promised to protect her. She is the only friend I have here. She has a Rosario like me which means she's also a Vampire. So what would happen if I…'

*Click*

Moka's Rosario clicked off. A swarm of bats made a cocoon around her body and flashed a bright red.

The new Moka was revealed. Her long pink hair was now shiny silver. Her bust and butt also grew out more…not that Ichigo didn't notice of course. Deep blood red eyes opened and gazed upon the world.

"I was awoken for this?" her voice held a beautiful tone.

"S-She looks different…her eyes…her hair…that overwhelming power…she's an S-Class Super Monster! The all-powerful vampire!"


End file.
